UNSC Biological-Technology Force Enhancement
, or Bio-Tech Force Enhancement for short, was a UNSC developmental program ran from 2568 to 2581 then put into action in '84. The goal of the program was to increase the combat capabilities of UNSC forces with no serious side effects. The eventual resulting modifications incrementally increased the abilities of normal humans, and was administered to every Soldier, Marine, Navy and Airman. History Enhancements Drug Therapy *Type-λ Anabolic steroids: The Type-λ Anabloic Steroid is a reliable, safe Steroid that has been in use for over 250 years. The Type-λ Steroid, only cleared for UNSC use in 2546, out of desperation, is a synthetic Anabloic Steroid with very few side effects, is 'gender-safe' and has little hormonal interference. The drug strengthens muscle strength, density, encourages growth of new muscle fibres. It also encourages strengthening of bone tissue. The drug, mixed with a carefully controlled diet, increases the strength of the user by 13%. *89567-MC11: Decreases muscle recovery time from strenuous exercise, increasing stamina. *47833-BY22: Drugs that speed up the breaking down of fatty energy stores in the body (Conserved by Service diets) during strenuous exercise, increasing the amount of energy available. Gene Therapy *Servicemen and women receive a number of gene therapy sessions to increase their natural strength and intelligence, and increase their resistance to certain chemical, biological of radiological elements. Two month after care provides gene repair and nano-machine treatment, protecting users from potentially lethal DNA fragmentation. Cybernetic Implants *Servicemen are implanted with the tried and tested Neural Interface. Using galactose fed neurons, augmented with viral macrophages, grown into specially designed microcircuitry, a link between man and machine can be created. From here Servicemen, through a safe and quick procedure, can be linked to their armour, command, communications and weapon systems through their neural lace. Signal to noise ratio usually falls within acceptable paramters, with nano-machine surgery and treatment to enhance bond. Neural interface consists of a standardized Z11 port for interaction with 'Tap Wire' plugs, usually found on armour or vehicle systems and four small Hard Line plugs, for accepting Hard Line jacks, allowing the user to interface with a variety of smaller technology. While the Tap Line port is positioned at the base of the skull, with its main port being tied to the cerebellum. *A variety of vascular implants filter out drugs and viruses, giving users a high resistance to biological and chemical weapons, such as viruses and toxic gas, that are absorbed through the lungs or ingested. *Nervous System Implants that can defend against nerve gas weaponry. *Endoskeletal weaves are applied to all major bone structures. This is done with micro-nanite surgery which reinforce the skeleton with a synthetic armour weave, making bones substantially stronger. *Major muscle groups are treated with nanite colonies that perforate muscles with synthetic fibres that increase the strength of the muscle and resistance to damage, while decreasing the potential damage gained for muscle exertion, making Servicemen stronger, more hardy and giving them greater endurance. *The skin is impregnated with a micro-lattice of strong sythnetic fibres to increase over all resistance to damage and reduce the harmful effects of UV light and burning against skin.